


狼吟

by sunlovedays



Category: The Phantom (2009), Wolves (2014)
Genre: ABO, Crossover, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolf
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlovedays/pseuds/sunlovedays
Summary: 劳尔睁开眼，发现自己被人绑架了，从未遭受过如此待遇的子爵不知前方等待着自己的究竟是什么样的命运。
Relationships: Connor Slaughter/Raoul de Chagny
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

他在一阵陌生的颠簸中醒来，但很快，劳尔就弄清楚了自己的处境，他被绑架了，或者更糟，有人想要他的命。  
  
他挣扎着想要弄开装着自己的麻袋，但显而易见，无论是谁，将他捆在麻袋里面的那位肯定是个好手，劳尔徒劳的蜷缩在麻袋里，手脚无法施展开，他摸向腰间，出门时随身携带的刺剑想当然是被将他绑走的人卸下了。  
  
这简直太棒了，他——巴黎社交圈大名鼎鼎的劳尔•德•夏尼竟然毫无防备的被人绑架了，这群绑匪盯了他有多久，是从什么时候开始的，又是怎么办到这一切的，自己丝毫没有头绪。  
  
跟魅影决斗过的劳尔并没有想象中的慌张，他用手撑起盖在他脸上属于麻袋的一部分的粗糙编织物，这玩意儿大概在不久以前才装过气味厚重的Pontl'Evêque奶酪，弥漫着一股宛如沼气一般让人窒息的臭味，Pontl'Evêque搭配红酒和法棍自然别有一番风味，但当Pontl'Evêque毫无修饰的弥漫在他周身的时候，那就是另一个充满味道的故事了。  
  
很难说被绑架和被装在臭袋子里这两件事哪件更让劳尔难受，或许都有。  
  
厚重的麻袋又粗又沉，几乎将他与外界隔绝开，但不尽然。他像幼年时期父亲第一次带他去打猎时教导他的那样做，平稳呼吸，集中注意力，将自己蛰伏在空气中，让自己的耳朵和身体在有限的条件下不动声色的感受周边环境的细微动静。  
  
马车依旧颠簸，这不是大城市巴黎宽阔平坦的街道，他或许早已被带离开巴黎，驶在郊区或者乡村的某条石子小路上。  
  
丝丝凉意透过编织的缝隙吹在他的皮肤上，方才因挣扎而冒出的汗珠现在都透着凉意贴在劳尔的额头上，结合路面状况和微凉的温度，他断定，现在已经入夜了。  
  
而自己被带走已经太久了。  
  
他的心在颠簸的石子路上沉到了最底，与之相反的是愤怒，他发誓，要是让他发现这一切与剧院里的那只幽灵有关，倘若他还有命能回到巴黎，他一定不会就此作罢。  
  
但那只幽灵是怎么办到的呢……那只幽灵办不到，那只幽灵只能活在暗影中。  
  
是其他人。  
  
前所未有，劳尔突然意识到自己此时孤立无援，兴许忠心耿耿家仆们会注意到自己主人的失踪，但那又能有什么用呢？  
  
一阵不期而至的恐慌席卷了他。  
  
他的父亲，已经过世的老子爵，前任夏尼家家主倾尽一生教授他用剑、身份地位、财富来保护自己免受落入他人的掌控之中。  
  
但即使自己从前没有落入某位贵族Alpha手中，现在也落入了某个人的手里。  
  
但愿只是为了钱财，而非其他。  
  
他只能寄希望于这群绑匪拿了钱财后能将自己完好无损的送回去，虽然这在十分天真的他看来也机会渺茫的可笑。  
  
颠簸的路面将他的手肘磕得生疼，可怜他这辈子还没遭过这样的罪，劳尔遏制住流泪的冲动，臀部抵在木板上将身体扭过来，抻着脖子朝他设想应该属于马车头的方向喊道：“无论你是谁，无论对方答应给你分多少钱，我都愿意出双倍的价格，只要你现在将我送回去。”  
  
他的话语仿佛取悦了正在驾驶这辆马车的人，前头传来一阵属于两个男人的低沉笑声：“噢，听听，他醒了那么久一直一言不发，我还以为头儿继上次和他儿子看上了同一个女人后又看上了一个哑巴呢，那他的品味可够呛，好在这位实在长得足够美丽。”  
  
“闭嘴吧你这只臭狼，我们得在天亮之前将他送过去，否则康纳不会给我们好果子吃。”  
  
康纳，这个名字随着男人的谈话声飘进劳尔的耳朵里，他细细咀嚼了一下，确认自己从未认识过这号人物，看在老天爷的份儿上，这甚至不像一个法国人的名字：“无论那位名叫康纳的先生向你们许诺过什么，我都愿意以两倍甚至更多的报酬给予你们，只要——请放我回去。”  
  
劳尔不知道自己说的话有什么可笑的，单那两人哈哈一笑：“相信我，敬爱的子爵大人，您本身就是无价的。”  
  
如果有光的话，那么必定能看到此时劳尔的脸苍白得像一张纸，他眼中的泪水静静的淌下，松散的头发黏在面颊上，既狼狈又脆弱。  
  
绝望就跟这条没有终点的石子路一样，看不到尽头。  
  
他小心翼翼地将自己蜷缩成一团，手肘抵在屈起的膝盖上。人在生命终结的最后一刻会想到什么呢？劳尔不确定其他人是否跟自己一样，他的脑海里浮现出父亲模糊的面容，少年时期造访过的尼斯的沙滩与大海，与他在剧院重逢的克里斯汀，以及他的家乡勃艮第的夏尼老庄园丰收的葡萄。  
  
那一切是多么的美好，仿佛就在昨天，可也许……再也不会有那样的机会了。  
  
这条路会将他带往何处，决定他命运的康纳又是什么样的人，他是否会沦为一件供人玩乐的玩物，劳尔一无所知。  
  
劳尔紧紧抱住自己，悲伤与恐惧连同隐藏在他喉咙里的呜咽一同静悄悄地倾泻而出。他让自己尽量想那些自己所爱的人和事，好让自己不至于陷入歇斯底里的崩溃中，让驾着马车的两个野蛮人看到自己毫无尊严地精神崩溃是劳尔最不愿发生的事。他尝试着让自己尽量保持理智，尽管这十分困难，但他还是努力办到了。  
  
劳尔静静地躺在麻袋里，闭上了眼睛，等待着这辆马车到达终点，他不能再多浪费口舌和体力，无论这两个人要带他去哪里，他都应该开始节省体力，为逃跑做准备。  
  
马车突然停了下来，浅眠的劳尔张开眼睛，这两位驾车的野蛮人似乎不需要休息整顿，一路都在疯狂疾行，就像死神拿着鞭子在他们身后驱赶他们一样。  
  
外面传来人的说话声，劳尔开始做准备，他知道，这些人不能永远将他装在麻袋里，只要一打开，他就开始跑。  
  
一个沉重的脚步声停在马车旁，劳尔屏住呼吸，是个男人，他的声音低沉略带不满和警告：“我告诉过你们不许伤害他！”  
  
“我们没有，但如果我们不想办法把他装进麻袋里，这一路他可不会乖乖跟我们来，你是见识过他拿着剑的样子，他可是朵带刺的玫瑰，我们无福消受，但也不想被他刺伤。”  
  
劳尔感到男人抓住了麻袋口，一圈一圈，慢慢地，入口松开了。是时候了，就现在，劳尔一跃而起，他甚至没有看清对方的样子就一把抓住了松开的口子，跳下了马车，紧接着，一只强壮的手抓住了他的手臂。  
  
“放开我！”劳尔想要甩开那只手，但对方没有丝毫的松动，他在周围人群的嬉笑中低下脑袋，狠狠咬住了那只抓在自己胳膊上的手，对方吃痛了一下，但还是牢牢抓住他没有松手的迹象。  
  
自己完蛋了，劳尔十分确定。  
  
男人比他高了差不多有半个头，浓密的头发披散着，冰冷的雾蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，危险的讯息萦绕在周身。  
  
他的大脑拼命冲着自己尖叫道赶紧跑，但在那双危险的眼睛的凝视下，劳尔丧失了所有的机动性，因为恐惧。  
  
这一定就是康纳，劳尔笃定。  
  
男人看着衣衫不整的劳尔，棕发美人上身只穿着一件白色荷叶边罩衫，暴露出大半个洁白的胸口，他的目光向上，落在了那双微微张开的双唇上；他伸出手，想要确认那双瑰色的唇是否如他想象那般柔软。  
  
就在要接触的那一瞬，劳尔仿佛重新找回了自己的力量，瞥开了脑袋，男人的指腹从他面颊上轻轻划过。  
  
“你害怕我。”男人收回自己的手，他能从这混杂着臭奶酪的味道中闻到独属于劳尔的气息，香甜中带着恐惧的苦涩。  
  
劳尔张了张口，声音从他的喉咙里自己出来了：“难道我不该吗？”  
  
男人像是被逗乐了一样，撇嘴一笑：“你应该，但不是现在，我希望你能把你的恐惧留到今天晚上作为我们的保留节目。”  
  
劳尔眨了眨眼睛，膝盖顿时有些软；所以，就是今晚了，他要么被杀死，要么被——  
  
“但在那之前，”男人的手略带赞叹地从他散开的发尾拂过：“你无须恐惧任何人。”  
  
接着，劳尔只能发出一声惊呼，以一种他从前绝不会接受的姿态被高大的男人扛在了肩膀之上，对方的肩膀顶着他的腹部，劳尔几乎是立刻下意识的捏起了拳头捶打在对方厚实的背上，随即突然反应过来自己的举动就像一个被强盗占了便宜的女人。  
  
“别乱动，否则你会摔下来的。”男人拍拍劳尔的臀部，擒着笑收获了对方的一顿脚踢。  
  
劳尔被安置在一顶帐篷内，对方放下他之后没说一句话就离开了，他挣扎着从柔软的床垫上站起来。这里不像他待过的任何地方，地上铺着柔软的地毯，几样简单的木质家具随意的摆放在一起凑成了这间帐篷，即便是他曾经瞧不上眼的剧院幽灵居住的地方也比这里舒适一百倍。  
  
这群人，就像一群野蛮人，劳尔心理暗暗咒骂着。  
  
“你知道的，如果你累了，可以躺在康纳的床上睡一觉，他不会介意你这么做的。”  
  
突如其来的声音吓了劳尔一跳，他转过身，门口站着的是一位漂亮的金发女孩，她端着手里的托盘走到劳尔身边，放在面前的桌子上，看向劳尔伸出手：“顺便一提，我是安吉丽娜。”  
  
这个女孩是个Omega，劳尔从她身上感受不到危险的讯息，缓缓伸出手，握了握那只属于女孩娇小的小手：“劳尔，劳尔•德•夏尼。”  
  
安吉丽娜淡淡一笑：“我知道你。”  
  
劳尔疑惑地眨眨眼睛，不太明白对方的意思。  
  
“他们说起过你，很多次了，谈论你有多么美丽，声音有多动听。”  
  
“但是——怎么，我的意思是，”劳尔拼命的在脑海里搜索着合适的词汇：“我从没跟你们打过交道，我没见过你们，我甚至没有听说过你们。”  
  
“事实是，康纳见过你，自从在剧院门口见过你的第一面起，他就一直没再忘记过你，不过看看你——”女孩后退几步，赞赏的目光流连在眼前棕发美人的身上：“——谁能在见过你之后还能忘记你呢，劳尔子爵，不要怪康纳，美丽的东西总是会驱使人们做出疯狂的举动。”  
  
一声冷笑从他的吼腔发出，劳尔不记得自己何时如此这么刻薄过：“难不成我还要将这怪罪于我自己？”  
  
安吉丽娜不甚在意的耸耸肩：“但真正愿为你疯狂而忘记理智的只有少数几人，或许只有康纳。”  
  
“如果你是来为那个强盗人贩子求情的，你现在可以离开了。”劳尔冰冷地回复道，下巴僵硬成一条直线。  
  
女孩儿摇了摇头：“我不是来为康纳求情的，他不该用这种方式向你求爱，我只是希望你知道这一切后今天晚上能够少受点罪，也许还不是爱，但他喜欢你……或者说他看上了你——”  
  
“你到底在说些什么？”  
  
安吉丽娜叹了口气，望着劳尔湖蓝般幽深的眼睛：“不要反抗那么剧烈好吗，如果他想要占有你的话，你会少受点伤的。”  
  
他的秘密，隐藏在他身体里的秘密，无人知晓的秘密，从未泄露过半分的秘密，被人发现了。劳尔的面色一片死灰，最糟糕的结果还是来了，将比死亡更残忍的未来正在等着他。  
  
随即，他感到一只温暖的小手覆上他的背，但对方说的下一句话却将他推入更深的谷底：“我知道你在拼命隐藏，但狼人什么都闻得到。”  
  
夜幕缓缓降临，围绕在帐篷四周的篝火点起，一声狼叫声穿过原野和幕布直达劳尔的耳膜和心脏。他握紧了脖子上的十字架，仿佛那是能拯救他的最后一件武器，他将唇贴在十字架上，颤抖地小声说道：“圣父，圣子，圣灵。”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

劳尔当然知道狼人，但那只不过是他少年时期对奇幻事物仅限于猎奇读本的探索，只存活在古希腊黑暗众神时代遗传下来的故事里；自然，和所有成长于天主教的家庭一样，他信奉上帝，可并不代表他就相信狼人吸血鬼的传说，他深信如上帝这般仁慈的主的存在，绝不会允许狼人吸血鬼诸如此类的肮脏之物存活于世伤害他人世间的子民。 

可安吉丽娜并未撒谎。 

起初他以为这里只不过是另一个吉普赛人的聚集地而已，他们住着破旧的帐篷，驾着马车，像病菌一样在整个欧洲流浪。 

直到他透过帐篷的缝隙亲眼看到一个男人幻成狼人的模样，此时此刻若是再自欺欺人，那是要付出生命的代价。 

劳尔最后一次喘着气亲吻了母亲留给他的十字架，那是在自己的受洗礼上教区神父赠送给母亲的礼物，去世前，母亲又将它赠送给了自己。 

如果说此时此刻这世上还有什么东西能够击败黑暗中邪恶的生物，他相信，唯有他胸前这支受过上帝、神父与母亲祝福的十字架了。 

“请与我同在，母亲。”劳尔将十字架小心翼翼的放入罩衫内，帐篷外的狼吼声此起彼伏，每一声都像是重重的撞击在他的灵魂上。 

今夜是月圆之夜。 

一阵冷风拂过，背着门口的棕发年轻人打了个冷颤，他转过身，瞥了一眼不知何时开始站在门口的高大男人，对方如野兽般狂乱的头发上戴着一个破旧的圆礼帽，背过手朝着门口对他做了一个请的姿势。 

劳尔露出轻蔑地一笑，像奔赴刑场的国王一样抬起下巴，朝帐篷的出入口走了过去。 

噢，这个棕发美人无论干什么都能让他感到赏心悦目，充满了乐趣；鉴于对方高贵的身世，傲气的姿态，康纳决定击碎对方会是一件令他身心愉悦的事情。他一把抓*住正欲走出的劳尔，对方如他所期待的那样瞪着湖水般澄蓝的双眸，眼底充斥着愤怒与恐惧。 

“你想干什么！”劳尔觉得自己的声线有点不同寻常的高。 

康纳捏住对方的下巴，感受着从掌心皮肤传来地颤栗，他能闻得到，在所有的，充满在这个世界上的，混杂着各种奇怪的、臭的、香的味道中独属于劳尔的味道；如此的稀薄，仿佛这也许是他的一个错觉，就像是曾经某个不知廉耻的Omega在劳尔身上留下的味道，但康纳十分清楚，这芬芳不属于别人，他来源于子爵本身。 

然而这味道是属于他的，只属于他。 

这种认知让他的喉咙里发出一阵欣喜的咕噜声：“我得说，劳尔，你闻起来太甜美了。” 

像是一个开关，劳尔才恢复的血色迅速从脸上消失，问了一个他们都心知肚明的问题：“你想要什么？” 

男人低下脑袋，鼻子从劳尔的耳后缓缓移动，直至贴着发丝的脖颈，他伸出舌头在那苍白的小*脸蛋上快速的舔*了一下：“你身上只有一件我想要的东西，我想你很清楚那是什么。” 

劳尔所有的掩饰在康纳眼中不过是徒劳，他想要夏尼家现任家主的每一寸骨头每一寸肌肤，他要那扇被幽禁在劳尔体内的秘密花园的大门向他敞开，他想要嗅遍花园里的每一朵玫瑰，并将亲手摘下最为艳*丽的那朵。 

“你以为我会乖乖束手就擒，任你这个野兽摆布吗？”这大概是劳尔这辈子说过最不体面的话了，可矜持与优雅在这个男人面前是赢不来自*由的。 

他不由自主的带着一种愉快的音调轻哼出声，指腹下的精致下巴在他的驱使下轻轻晃了晃：“噢，我不知道，我以为你害怕我。” 

“恐惧并不能使我屈服于你！”作为夏尼家的新一代子爵，劳尔自认为自己尚且算的上勇敢，他既然愿意为了克里斯汀与剧院中的幽灵拔剑决斗，自然不会轻易遂了这个野兽的愿，纵使结局是他终将被此人占有，沦为狼人的玩物，但那只能是在他努力反抗之后的事。 

康纳并未被他的猎物所激怒，他放开被自己桎梏的年轻人，掀开帐篷的幕布：“恐惧会使人屈服一切，甚至包括你。” 

劳尔并不知晓自己愤怒的时候那双蓝眸会闪耀着怎样的光彩，他用了自己所能做出最冷漠凶狠的眼神瞪了对方一眼，走出了门口。 

天上的月亮被一块云彩遮挡在后，营地里四散的篝火照亮了整片原野，今夜是月圆之夜，狼人们会在月亮的驱使下变身成真正的原始的狼人。 

劳尔竭力想要使自己看起来轻松点，但三三两两幻形成一半或完全幻形的狼人徘徊在他的四周使这件事办起来不太容易，他们的吻部与真正生活在原野上的狼不一样，吻部没有那么长，但他们抻着脖子的模样毫无疑问和真正的狼没有什么区别，劳尔知道，他们在嗅自己的味道。 

打从劳尔有分化成Omega的迹象开始，他就被告知这世间的一切都被味道主*宰，当一个Alpha寻找心仪的Omega的时候，会期望他的Omega闻起来像是丰饶富裕的甜美果香；当人们享受食物时，会优先品尝味道最为诱人的那道菜品；没人真正关心那个Omega的灵魂是怎样的，没人在乎当一个Alpha和Omega结合的时候他们是否相爱的，一切都被味道驱使。 

于是他隐藏自己，但却是为了真正的展示自己；可依旧没有人真的知道他是谁，人们看他或许是Alpha，或者看他是Beta，却从不愿真正的了解他。 

也许这就是他——劳尔•德•夏尼的命运，跟其他Omega并没有什么区别，终将也被味道所主*宰。 

他顺着篝火点燃的路径望向前方，一个巨大的铁笼子停在终点上，他不想开口询问康纳将自己关进笼子里的用意，以防自己再次在无意间取*悦了这头野兽，那总是会让他有一种被狼人戏弄的感觉，而他一点也不喜欢。 

这铁笼子让他想起剧院幽灵的地下水牢，为救克里斯汀，他被魅影绑在铁闸上，那时的无助与此时此刻没有什么不同；哐当一声巨响，他听到铁链锁缠绕在铁柱上的声音，门在他身后被锁死了。 

如果这群野兽只是为了让他在牢笼里表演一只金丝雀的话，倒也不至于太糟；再一次，劳尔在心理暗暗唾弃自己的天真，他怎么能觉得这群野兽大费周章将自己绑来只是为了观赏？ 

“月亮就要出来了，”狼人的声音在劳尔的头顶响起，他趔趄的后退一步，抬起脑袋，康纳正坐在铁笼顶部，冰蓝色的眼睛仿佛在发光：“而满月会让狼人发狂。” 

劳尔透过铁笼望向远方平坦原野之上的天空，随着最后一片云彩的离开，浑*圆的月亮露出来了。 

笼子外面狼人们的身形越变越高，突涨的身形撑破了他们身上的布料，只听到一阵阵裂帛声，他们不由自主的将吻部朝向天空，发出如梦魇般的吼叫。 

他终于知道了狼人那句话的的意思，恐惧会使人屈服一切。 

陷入疯狂状态的狼人们闻到了这里有一个不属于他们同类的存在，露着獠牙朝笼子靠近，劳尔喘着气，环顾四周，无路可退。 

他的心脏仿佛要从他的身体里挣脱开来一样激烈的敲打着他的胸腔，喉咙发干发紧，他既不能太靠前，也不能太靠后，他惧怕一个细小的错误会让自己被那些野兽锋利的爪子抓伤。 

这绝不是什么笼子里供人观赏的金丝雀，而是被拴进牢笼里的小羊羔。 

自己究竟是做了什么错事，竟会遭受到这样的折磨，兴许是他早年太过幸福顺利，上帝才会给他安排全新的考验。 

就像在黑暗里的一盏明灯，绝望与恐惧并未使劳尔完全崩溃，他像是发现救命稻草一样颤抖着手从罩衫里掏出银制的十字架。 

信仰给他带来了新的力量，如果狼人真的存在，那么上帝的力量必然也是真的存在，劳尔抓着十字架，将它举在身前。 

但眼前的狼人们并没有透露出对十字架的丝毫恐惧，劳尔顿时不那么确定了。 

康纳低沉的笑声回荡在狼群中，他的小*美人以为自己拿到了终极武器，但对康纳来说，那只不过是人类对自己从未涉足过的事务的臆想，他俯下*身子，牢笼里的劳尔正看着他呢：“我不知道教会往你的脑子里都塞了些什么，但是相信我，躺在巴黎圣公墓下面的那群吸血族都不害怕这玩意儿。” 

一个狼人突破人群突然冲到了铁笼前，铁笼在撞击之下发出一声巨响，猝不及防的劳尔惊慌中朝后一倒，手中的十字架也落入了草地里。 

劳尔喘着气，现在才发现自己撑在草地上的手下早已被汗液濡*湿，不光如此，他额头上的汗珠早已沾湿了发丝，连同雪白的背肌都沁出了一层薄薄的汗液，裹挟着他身体里的芬芳，向四周散去。 

这只会使情况更糟。 

狼族们纷纷朝劳尔涌来，撞击着看似坚固的铁牢，每时每刻，劳尔都觉得仿佛就在下一秒，某个狼人就会撞断铁栏冲进来将他撕裂，而那个天煞的肇事者居然还安然无恙的坐在铁笼之上哈哈大笑。 

他在地上慢慢朝后退，接着，他感到一股来自身后的力量扯住了他的罩衫，劳尔连忙回头看了一眼，随即拼命的朝前移动；他靠的实在太后了，狼人的爪子穿过铁栏勾住了他的罩衫，劳尔顾不上其他，在布料的撕碎声中，他终于来到了稍前一点的地方。 

不管康纳想要劳尔感受到什么，他现在都办到了。 

他的罩衫现在早已不是出门时的雪白色，在他看不到的背面还撕裂一大块，裸*露出了半个背；劳尔紧紧拽住罩衫敞开的领口，不让它滑得更低，泪水夹杂着惊恐在他的眼眶里滚动，这一切都超过了他能承受的范围，在他短暂的生命里，从来没有被这么粗*鲁的对待过。 

“看到了吗，他们不光闻得到你，还想要得到你，”康纳从上方看着几乎在啜泣的子爵大人，言语的力量正一步一步摧毁着他棕发美人的心墙：“你知道他们得到你后会怎么对你吗，我想你知道的，他们会用利刃将你从里面撕碎，他们的爪子会在你无暇的身上留下一道道可怖的伤疤，你脆弱的脖子会被他们的尖牙刺穿，直至你揣上他们的崽子。” 

“不！”劳尔摇摇头，他无助的将自己抱紧，不知该往哪里躲闪。 

如毒药一般的声音飘荡在铁笼上方：“你以为巴黎社交圈的那群人比我们更高贵得体吗，天真的子爵大人，您看不到他们眼里的饥渴吗，他们恨不得亲手扒了你身上的每一件衣服——” 

“——你闭嘴，那不是真的！”像是说服自己一样，劳尔用尽力气大喊出来；康纳说的都不是真的，在巴黎没人这样对待他，他们一直对他彬彬有礼，从不逾越半步。 

“如果说您的家族做了什么正确的事的话，那就是他们实在足够强大富有到将你保护好，那些渴望着你*的*人只能遥远的在心中亵渎你，而不敢真正玷污你。” 

不合时宜的，他突然想起那些舞会上在他身后的窃窃私语，男人们女人们与他共舞时碰触他的动作，甚至包括那些细微的带着试探性的眼神。 

劳尔还一直以为人们尊敬他呢，他到底是有多愚蠢才会忽略种种迹象。 

“而我，狼人康纳，不惧怕任何财富、任何——力量。”康纳说这句话的时候并未看向子爵，他的眼神环视着围在子爵周边的狼人们。 

狼人只屈服于力量，他们有且只有一个首领，而获得首领之位的唯一途径，就是战胜康纳。 

而战利品又实在过于让人垂涎。 

铁笼在外力的撞击下发出令人堪忧的声响，沉浸在恐惧里的劳尔突然清醒，抬起头望向上方，一个狼人突然跳上了康纳所在的位置。 

“我会给你一次机会，现在下去，否则我会撕碎你的喉咙。”作为拥有最纯血脉的天生狼人，康纳并不会像这群血脉稀薄的半狼人一样每逢月圆之夜就无法控制一般变回狼人形态；他可以完美的维持人类形态，并在他想要变形的任何一个时间变成狼人。 

另一个狼人对着狼族首领发出低沉的吼声：“那正是我想对你说的，康纳，你已经当了首领太久了，是时候换个人坐坐了。” 

康纳看了一眼笼子下方的劳尔，棕发美人被恐惧摧残的已经够多了，声音不自觉的放轻了：“劳尔，我希望下一秒你能至少采取我的建议，闭上你美丽的眼睛，接下来的内容并不适合被你观看。” 

说不清为什么，但劳尔仍旧如对方所愿的那般闭上眼睛，或许是因为他对即将到来的画面感到恶心，或许是他再也不能承受更多，又或许是他头一回从那头野兽的口中听到如此真诚的话语，总之，他闭上了眼睛。 

康纳不需要为了力量变成狼人形态，他仅微微低下头颅，两颗尖利的獠牙从他张开的嘴里露出，这样就足够了，身为狼族最纯血脉的继承人，他一出生下来就注定是首领，他能让任何狼人臣服于自己。 

没有任能够将劳尔从他手里夺走，没有。 

康纳纵跃起身，充满力量的低沉怒吼从他的喉咙里爆出，传遍整个原野。 

他会让所有觊觎劳尔的狼人都在这次预料之内的挑战中得到警告，他们得知道——恐怖狼人康纳——并非只是名声在外。 

伴随着痛苦的哀嚎，闭着双眼的劳尔仿佛听到了肉块被撕裂的声音，他不由得瑟缩了一下，在心理暗暗猜测那声音是否出自康纳的身体的，没过多久，方才还激烈的打斗只剩下屈服的呜咽，接着，劳尔感到一阵热乎乎的东西喷溅到了他的脸上，然后一切归于平静。 

狼人们不再吼叫，他们静静地垂低脑袋，躬着身体给他们的首领让出一块位置。 

沾满血渍的手将铁链从笼子上取下，男人微微喘着气踏进了劳尔所在的空间，他单膝跪下，伸出的手又连忙瑟缩回来，在深棕色的裤子上擦了擦。 

“你能睁开眼睛了。” 

康纳赢了。 

劳尔望着那双冰蓝色的双眼，一时不知自己身在何处。 

“抱歉弄脏了你的脸蛋，”康纳的手轻轻抹去劳尔脸颊上的血渍：“我应该更小心一点。” 

一阵冷风从原野拂过，体力透支的劳尔不由得打了个寒颤，他看向康纳，对方的嘴角擒着笑，但莫名的，劳尔知道那不是嘲笑。 

“得赶紧让你暖和起来，不然你会生病的。” 

第二次，他再一次以一种他这辈子绝不会接受的姿态被康纳拦腰抱了起来，可他已经承受的太多了，多到他不想再做任何反抗。


	3. Chapter 3

劳尔不记得距离自己上一次睡得如此深沉有多久了，他觉得自己就像是被一头自黑暗中跑出的野兽拽进了一场噩梦里，这个梦是如此的缺乏逻辑，不现实，却比任何一场美梦都来得更加真实，也比劳尔这辈子所经历的所有恐怖事物来的更让他恐惧。 

他希望，当他睁开眼的时候，噩梦只是噩梦。 

然而，上帝并非总是仁慈的，劳尔早该意识到这点。 

他半*裸*背部之下的床单是如此的粗糙，丝毫比不上他在巴黎住所里丝绸面的床单，但劳尔仍旧紧紧抓着它们，仿佛这是他此时此刻唯一的慰藉。 

货真价实的，劳尔确定自己失去了自*由，他得跟过去的一切美好事物告别了，纵使那非他所愿，但经历过宛如噩梦一般的前一晚后，特别是见识过那头野兽的本事后，他不觉得自己还能回到以前的生活里。 

他能听到帐篷外的谈话声，狼人们在一夜的宣泄之后又重新回到了人类世界，他们嬉笑、打闹、做饭，仿佛昨晚的一切都留在清晨太阳升起的那一刻以前，今日只是另一个文明。 

劳尔蜷缩在明显带有康纳味道的被单下，露出的双眼里被湿*润的液体浸透，他痛恨自己除了哭泣别无他法，而更让他无法接受的是，他似乎在昨晚康纳将自己抱回来的时候就已经预见且甘心的接受了一切。 

“如果你稍微注意一下周边环境的话，你会注意到你并不是一个人待着。” 

年轻男人的声音吓了劳尔一跳，他微微仰起脑袋，被泪液浸*湿的蓝色双眼迅速警惕地望向站在门口的年轻男人：“你是谁？” 

说是年轻男人，对方更像是一个刚成年不久的年轻男孩，他慢慢朝劳尔走来，很快，劳尔明显感觉到男孩与这里所有狼人不同的气质，他既不邋遢，也不狂野，更不用提面上带着礼貌的笑容，那笑容很难不让劳尔想起安吉丽娜。 

“凯登，我是凯登。”男孩站在半米之外伸出手，但并未收到劳尔给他的回应。 

也许劳尔自己都没有意识到，但不过一夜，康纳就把劳尔原有世界的一切都摧毁了，连同他轻易给予他人的信任感。 

男孩耸耸肩，不在意的收回手：“所以说——你就是康纳的新猎物？” 

猎物——这个词让缩在被单里的劳尔浑身瑟缩了一下，他小时候拿着猎*枪跟在父亲后头走进原野的时候怎么也想不到自己有天也会沦为猎物，但这就是他现下的真实写照，就连他自己都想不出更适合的词来描绘。 

“你并不喜欢这个叫法，对吗？” 

“不，我不喜欢。”劳尔小声的回应道。 

“我知道，没人会喜欢。”在床上青年诧异的眼神中，男孩轻轻一笑：“但这就是康纳，他看到了你，迷上了你，他会想方设法得到你，结果就是你在这儿了。” 

劳尔缓缓闭上眼睛，他不想从别人口中得知狼人是如何被自己吸引的，他不想将这一切都归咎到自己的身上，这不是他的错，从来都不是。 

但他能清楚的听到有个细小的声音在说：“如果，如果当初你不那么频繁的参加社交活动的话，也许，情况会很不一样。” 

“听我说，”男孩的声音将劳尔从自怨自艾中唤*醒，湖蓝色的蓝色眸子望着年轻男孩儿，对方像是知道他的想法一样皱起了眉头：“康纳不是那种你躲起来他就会放弃的人，他不是，无论你在哪里，他都能闻得到你，然后找到你，结局不会跟现在有什么区别。” 

“康纳让你来的吗？”如果这就是康纳的手段，派一个刚刚成年的小狼人来说服自己留下来，那劳尔可就有点瞧不起他了。 

像是被劳尔的言语冒犯了一样，笑容从男孩脸上迅速淡去，摇摇头：“没人可以让我做任何事，即使是康纳——” 

“——的确没人可以让你做任何事情，即使是我，”男人低沉的声音在门口响起，他只是来来看看他的棕发美人苏醒了没有，并没有期待会在这个帐篷内遇到另一个狼人，即使那个狼人是他血脉的继承者：“但我以为不管在哪里，未经主人允许进入别人的屋子都是不被许可的。” 

男孩下颌骨的肌肉*紧绷，他望着康纳的眼睛，一言不发。两个狼人间静默的对峙莫名勾起劳尔关于昨晚的回忆，这让他不禁替男孩儿感到担忧，康纳拥有绝对的力量，能轻易的将任何人撕裂。 

但劳尔担心的事情并没有发生，男孩儿很快朝后退了一步：“我只是来找安吉丽娜。” 

“你可以去小溪边试一试运气。” 

男孩儿最后看了一眼床上的劳尔点点头，转身大步离去。 

送走凯登，康纳盯着床上的劳尔，他的棕发美人在连续两晚的折腾下仍旧光彩照人，这对他们俩来说都不是什么好事。他悄悄向前靠近了一点，床上的年轻人恐惧的向后瑟缩了一下，于是康纳决定，是时候放过劳尔饱受折磨的神经了，放柔了语气：“别担心，我不会真的伤害你的。” 

劳尔怀疑的抬起湖蓝色的眼睛，干涸的泪渍在他的眼角留下了印记：“但你已经这么做了……” 

“我从不为自己的所作所为感到后悔，”康纳伸出手，将垂在劳尔脸侧的发丝别至耳后，他能明锐的感受到由劳尔身躯里散发出的热量，他渴望将这热量拥入自己的怀中，但他只是别开了劳尔的发丝：“甚至包括将你带来的这件事。” 

“所以，我只是你的猎物，对吗？”劳尔颤抖的问出这句话，他急于弄清楚自己现下的形式，猎物、玩物，又或者是奴*隶，他必须知道自己的处境。 

康纳像是吃惊一般瞪了瞪双眼：“是什么使得你有这样的想法？” 

劳尔不确定是否应该说出男孩的名字，随即咬了咬唇，勇敢的迎向狼人的目光：“那么，我是吗？” 

不，他不是。 

康纳仍然清晰的记得第一次遇到劳尔时的情景，那是一个再平常不过的下午，位于法国北部的巴黎沐浴在金色的阳光下，一辆华贵马车缓缓驶停在剧院门口，在路人好奇的目光下，一名棕发年轻人从马车车厢里走了出来；像是命运之神的神来之笔，从不在意人类的康纳在人群里一眼就发现了带着腼腆笑容的劳尔。 

自那以后，自己就像发了狂一样关注着年轻人的一举一动，在舞会上翩然起舞的劳尔，为救克里斯汀与幽灵展开对决的劳尔，冒着危险孤身一人闯入幽灵居所的劳尔；他与人战斗时不畏死亡的英勇模样，笑起来甜美可人的模样。 

他的美人，不是一朵任人採拮的娇弱花朵，而是一朵以剑做刺的高傲玫瑰。劳尔值得这世上所有的一切，自然，这一切也包括他——狼人康纳不期的爱慕。 

康纳摇摇头，无比认真的否定了他棕发美人错误的想法：“不，你不是。” 

这个答案并不能使劳尔感到轻松，在想到更加悲惨的命运后，他的眼眶迅速红了起来：“那么我是你的玩物，或者奴*隶吗？” 

原谅康纳只是一个粗俗的狼人，他并不太懂猎物、玩物与奴*隶这三个词语的细微区别，但他知道劳尔正因命运的莫测而痛苦着，而这也开始折磨着他，他轻轻抚摸着劳尔因情绪起伏而泛红的面颊：“你无须如此看待你自己。” 

“那么你呢，你会怎么看待我？”破碎的声音从劳尔的喉咙里发出，这让康纳的心脏感到久违的痛苦，上一次，他有相同的感受还是露辛达怀着他的孩子被人强行带走的时候。 

“我知道你想占有我，”劳尔将脸蛋从狼人的手中抽离，泪水从他的湖蓝色的眼中落下，他背过身子趴在床上，露出自己雪白的后背：“如果那就是你想要的，尽管拿去，只是——只是——求你，别让我看着你的脸。” 

劳尔确信，就是现在了，他将被一头嗜血的野兽所占有，他即将失去一些东西，但那些东西与他的心相比起来并不算什么，他会永远拥有自己的心。 

也许这个过程会让他痛苦，因为康纳是那么的粗暴，但劳尔已经做好了准备，他会想尼斯的大海、勃艮第的葡萄园、家族的酒窖以及巴黎的剧院，一切能将他的灵魂从暴风雨中解脱的美好回忆。 

但什么都没有发生。 

他听到身后传来叹息声，随即感到背部被粗糙的被单盖住了，劳尔疑惑的扭头望向康纳，但那只狼人只是看着他，眼里带着劳尔看不懂的悲伤。 

“当我说你身上只有一件东西是我想要的时候，我是认真的，”狼人冰蓝的眼睛从头到脚打量着劳尔，他的声音低沉而深刻：“但那只会发生在一种情况下。” 

劳尔不解的眨了眨眼睛。 

“只有当你心甘情愿的时候。” 

随着这句话的结束，他们的眼神再次相遇，但这一次，康纳率先避开了，他迅速起身离开了床边：“也许你想洗漱了，我会让人给你送来热水和可换的衣物。” 

在重新整理好自己之前，康纳没法再和劳尔呆在一间帐篷里，于是他选择了离开，是逃离。 

“我听说了，你是真的将他绑过来的吗？”并未真正离去的年轻男孩看到康纳出来迅速追了上去。 

“你该去找安吉丽娜。” 

“她可以等，”凯登揽住高大狼人，年轻的面容严肃的盯着狼人首领：“我们必须得先谈谈。” 

“关于什么？” 

“关于你帐篷里的劳尔子爵。”纵使他并非由康纳亲自抚养长大，但他从未害怕过这个狼人，要知道，曾经有一段时间，他甚至想亲手杀了康纳呢。 

高大的狼人挑起眉头：“从什么时候开始你居然关心我的私生活？” 

凯登翻了个白眼：“从我听到你跟他的对话开始。” 

他居然忘了这个小崽子遗传了自己血脉的事实，循规蹈矩可没写在他们的家族血液里，“你想说什么？” 

“你看上了他，对吧？” 

“我不否认。” 

凯登看着无可救药的康纳，不符合年龄的叹了口气，他谨慎的拍了拍康纳的背：“我曾经好奇过，如果我的母亲没有被人强行的从你身边带离，那会是什么样的。” 

康纳当然想过，他花了整整十七年来想这件事，他会和露辛达一起养育孩子，也许不止一个。直到有人建议他应该重新开始一段新的感情，也就是那时，他找回了他和露辛达的孩子。 

康纳的表情说明了一切，凯登早该想到，这个坚强的狼人从未忘记过他的母亲，知道这一点对于凯登来说就足够了：“你没有像当初想要占有安吉丽娜那样强行占有他，对吗？” 

“我不想做强迫他。”劳尔哭泣的面容在他的眼前浮现，棕发美人的声音是那么的破碎，却又力量十足的冲击着他的灵魂，他深知，一旦他真的做了什么，他将永远失去劳尔。 

康纳不能失去劳尔。 

康纳眨眨眼睛，他突然意识到一件可怕的事实，他不曾拥有过劳尔，而是劳尔一直拥有着他，即使劳尔从不知道。 

年轻狼人明白的点点头：“因为你在乎他的感受，所以——千万别搞砸了。”即使康纳一言不发，但凯登也知道自己说对了，他朝远处打水回来的安吉丽娜挥挥手，金发女孩在阳光下冲他露出灿烂的笑容。


End file.
